BAU Interviews
by canny-bairn
Summary: The three times Agent Hotchner interviewed Agent Jareau for a position on the team, in the Behavioural Analysis Unit.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to CM.**

**This is a little head canon piece about how JJ joined the BAU.**

**Set 6 months before the start of Season 1.**

**If you have time, let me know what you think.**

...

The recently promoted Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner sat at his new desk, nervously glancing at the silent woman sitting opposite him.

It had been three weeks since a bomb had ripped apart the leading BAU team in Boston. Four profilers were dead as were two local field agents. Agent Hall was injured along with Gideon, the unit's previous team leader, although the latter profiler was suffering more mentally than physically.

The retiring Section Chief's last formal act was to promote the talented male profiler to the SAC's position in the BAU, and now the former lawyer faced the daunting task of having to rebuild a fragile department, he had only recently returned to himself, after a stint running the Seattle field department.

Returning his focus back to the resume in front of him, the supervisor frowned at some of the information near the middle of the page. "You've only been in the Bureau for the last two years?"

"Yes sir, since, the summer of 2002." She replied without hesitance.

He cleared his throat loudly. "You do realise that the BAU is an elite division that requires a certain level of expertise?"

"In the last two years, I've worked on over 80 cases, many high profile, where my responsibilities included organising and managing press conferences, producing the scripts for the press conferences, communicating with local and international media networks. I've aided and dealt with every law enforcement official status from a two manned sheriff's department in Nebraska, to aiding the director's office in the NSA." The blonde woman took a deep breath before, judging his silence as a prompt to continue. "I've organised search and rescue missions, taken part in interrogations, court testimonies, recruitment seminars and I have very good aim in the field."

Hotch blinked a few times after listening to the young liaison list of her capabilities, before looking back to the white page in front of him. "You were the media liaison for the Dryer Hate Crimes case in Brooklyn Heights last month."

"Yes."

The profiler raised an eye. "That was a bad case."

"It was." She nodded slowly unwilling to divulge any further comment.

Hotch inhaled as he sat back against the high back of his leather seat. "Agent Jareau, I understand that the New York serious crimes division is a high profile, busy and stressful environment. The collection of cases you've worked on is rather impressive, however the BAU is a different matter entirely."

Crossing her legs, JJ nodded in agreement. "I am aware of what the Behavioural Analysis Unit requires and I believe I'm capable of filling the position."

He smiled at her confidence, bending his head down so she wouldn't see his slight smirk. "The cases we deal with are often harrowing and emotionally draining. We have a fast turnover rate, so we constantly travel and there is little time for our personal lives."

"I'm prepared for the caseload and content." The blonde agent squared her shoulders confidently.

He sighed loudly. "Agent Jareau, my unit is rebuilding after a traumatic event, I can see from your personnel file alone that you're gifted in your field. You're past supervisors rave about you and you came highly recommended from the Counter Terrorism Unit's liaison, Agent Bentley. But I'm concerned about you're lack of time within the bureau and your youthful appearance."

"I am 25 and even though I have only two years experience, I'm a dedicated agent and I will work hard to meet your standards. I am more than able to cope with the demands of this position and will be the best candidate to fill this position." JJ added in a serious tone.

Hotch raised a curious eye. "You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"I am," JJ took a shallow breath, feeling nervous under his gaze, "but I'm not trying to be cocky. I am good agent, in the field and behind a desk, and let's be honest, I have to work twice as hard as any agent simply because of the way I look."

"I don't doubt that you're not hard working." He insisted with a set jaw.

The darkly suited liaison rubbed her clammy hands together in attempt at settling her nerves. "You're not going to get any better candidates than me, because of the reasons you have brought up already. The experienced higher ranking agents are going to be older and most likely have families so are not going to want to travel. The younger, less experienced and weak hearted aren't going to be able to handle the case content and the inept won't get over the threshold."

"So you're the better of two evils?" Hotch queried.

"No, I'm a good liaison. I know I can always improve as an agent and I believe the BAU is the right place for me progress. I've always admired what this division does. I understand the commitment required as well as what your unit has been through and I want to be useful anyway I can. That's if you'll just give me a chance." JJ smiled contently.

The profiler stared into her hopeful blue eyes momentarily. The few seconds they sat in silence dragged by as though they spent hours in silence. Clearing his throat, Hotch forced his eyes away from hers. "I don't want second best."

"I am not second best." She retorted coolly.

Tapping his fingers against his desk, Hotch weighed his options silently. He'd already interviewed seven other more qualified agents and none of them had impressed him.

Yet sitting in front of him was a confident, talented and highly recommended agent but she was young, naive and looked vulnerable, like most of the victims that crossed their path.

Realising several minutes had passed since he spoke, Hotch straightened in the leather chair. "I'm concerned that you're not going to be able to hack the BAU lifestyle. I would never discriminate against any person's gender or appearance, but you will face challenges if you were to be our communication's coordinator."

"I embrace challenges, Agent Hotchner." JJ replied determinedly.

"You'll be expected to step out of your comfort zone on a daily basis." Hotch stated as a matter of fact.

JJ placed her hands on her lap to stop herself fidgeting. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

The Georgetown graduate had got him. She wasn't like the other communication specialists he'd met. For one thing, Jennifer Jareau seemed genuine. She knew her limitations but was eager to improve and advance in her career. She was young and seemed a little green, but he'd dealt with greener. To say she had only graduated the FBI Academy two years prior, she had been thrown into the deep end on certain high profile Bureau cases and came highly recommended from agents he admired.

Sighing, Hotch gazed over his messy desk. "We have our first case since Boston tomorrow morning. This is the case file."

The Unit Chief picked up a brown folder with the FBI logo on the front and passed it to the younger agent before he continued speaking. "Prepare a presentation on the case facts, write me a threat assessment and your opinions on the information given. Call the lead detective and tell him we're on our way."

"I have the job?" JJ's voice croaked unsurely.

Hotch cocked his head to the side as she sat on the edge of her seat. "We'll see after this case."

"I appreciate the opportunity, Sir." JJ gripped the folder tightly in her hand.

Standing, the profiler moved around his desk, waiting for the blonde agent to gather her belongings and return to his side. "There's an empty office down the corridor I'll take you too. I want to see your work by six."

"I'll get right on it." JJ smiled gratefully, following her new supervisor into the bustling bullpen.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi if you're taking the time to read this fic.**

**In this chapter, there is a brief mention to Tabula Rasa. This takes place during the flashbacks of that episode and gives reason as to why JJ wasn't shown during the flashbacks in that episode.**

**Thanks for reading!**

...

JJ tapped lightly on the office door and waited for a response before entering. A low grunt welcomed the liaison into the dimly lit office.

Frowning, JJ met the eyes of the defeated agent's eyes, noting the dark circles around her boss's eyes. "It was that bad?"

"Our suspect is in a coma." Hotch replied gruffly.

She nodded once. "I heard."

"How did the conference go?" He asked as he turned his attention back to the pile of paperwork on his desk.

JJ shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, I guess. It would have been better if an actual profiler came with me, but I made a lot of contacts for us."

"We're a little shorthanded right now otherwise I would have gone with you." Hotch bemoaned while signing the bottom of a legal document he'd been reading intensely.

"How's Doctor Reid doing?" The communication coordinator asked distractedly.

Flicking through another file, the Unit Chief rolled his eyes. "I did my best to keep him away from the press, as requested."

"Thanks, that makes my job easier." She smirked gratefully.

Hotch looked up with an irritable expression. "JJ, is there something I can do for you? I'm a little busy."

Exhaling loudly, JJ sat in the seat opposite the profiler nervously and glanced out of the window into the bullpen. "I've been here over six months now, Hotch."

"I'm aware." He prompted for the young woman to continue.

"I'm still on a temporary contract." She bit her lower lip beneath teeth firmly.

"Right, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Hotch straightened in his seat and stretched back. "I guess I've been putting it off."

JJ could feel her heart beating in her rib cage whilst holding the profilers gaze. At first his intense glares would intimidate the young agent. He would bark orders, place the new liaison in awkward positions with the press and gave her so much paperwork to complete in her first week alone that he must have single handily destroyed half of the Amazon rainforest.

But now they had a chance to know each other there was respect and understanding, even though she still could feel incredibly vulnerable under his watchful expression.

Taking a moment, JJ closed her eyes briefly before beginning. "We got off to a rocky start. I'll be the first to admit it. But I think we've come a long way over the last six months and I think I'm doing a satisfactory job."

"You're doing a more than satisfactory job, you're an exceptional liaison and a fantastic agent." Hotch praised with a soft smile.

JJ cocked an eyebrow upwards questioningly. "So can I ask why I'm still here on a temporary status?"

"How are you handling the mental toll of the job?" He asked in concern.

The young agent shrugged her shoulders in nonchalance. "I'll admit, dealing with what we see and the people we meet, has been a learning curve, but I don't think I've been negatively affected."

"Give it time." He quipped with a small smile.

JJ eyed the experienced agent unsurely. "Have you had any worries about my abilities to carry out my duties?"

"No, no, of course not." Hotch frowned. "This job just gets to everyone at one point or another. I want you to know my door is always open if you need to talk."

"I know that." She replied softly.

"I'm also aware that you've been given more and more responsibility on the team." He paused momentarily. "The department has never had a full time Communication Coordinator before and I realise that you've picked up aspects of our jobs that fell between the cracks, during this offices' transition period, choosing the cases being one of them."

"As the BAU develops, more and more units and divisions are going to utilise our capabilities." JJ said knowingly.

Hotch sighed. "Yeah, but it's a tough gig, JJ. Knowing which case to chose is stressful. You have a good handle on it, but I know how difficult that job is."

JJ's mouth thinned. "I think I'm managing. I know I can always come and discuss a case with you if I have any concerns or questions."

"Agent Bentley from the Counter Terrorism Unit wants to approach you with a job offer. I told him I would talk to you." The SAC said void of emotion.

She frowned at the revelation. "Bentley is leaving the CTU?"

"Yes and it would be a good job to have." Hotch began slowly. "I want you to think about taking it."

"I like it here in the BAU." JJ replied sincerely.

Hotch ran a hand through his short hair and nodded. "You're an asset to us JJ, and I'm glad we managed to sort out our differences. I would like you to stay and be our permanent Communications Coordinator, but I can't deny that the CTU is a desirable post for any agent, especially when you weigh the pros and cons of the BAU."

The Pennsylvanian shook her head in disbelief. "Hotch, I belong here."

"At least think about the opportunity Bentley is offering you. Being an agent in the BAU can take its toll." He added dryly.

JJ sighed. "I know what the BAU can do to an agent's mind but the work we do here is important to me and this is where I want to stay. So thank you for giving me the chance to look elsewhere but I'm not interested."

"You're sure?" Hotch smirked at her stubbornness.

The blonde agent rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Hotch, don't make me regret my decision."

"Well I formerly offer you the position as the Behavioural Analysis Unit's permanent Communication Coordinator." He stood and extended his hand.

JJ shook it firmly. "Thank you. I accept."

"Okay, I'll make sure HR get your new contract to you, ASAP." The supervisor let out a thankful breath of relief as he returned to his seat.

As far as he was concerned, the only reason the department hadn't been swamped with paperwork and hassled by obnoxious reporters hunting for a story over the demise of an elite FBI department, over the last six months was because of the woman in front of him.

The pair of them had clashed at first. They were too much alike, more so than he realised after he hired her. They were both staunchly moral and had a strong sense of professionalism, yet their dedication to their specialities often clashed early on. JJ cared too much about the families and protecting the locals, whereas he was focused on the UnSubs and getting the case closed.

They managed to find a balance. Agent Hotchner begun to trust Agent Jareau's decision making and her actions in the field and Agent Jareau realised how much responsibility and weight Agent Hotchner carried on his shoulders. Quickly Agent Hotchner and Agent Jareau became, Hotch and JJ, and each were the other's strongest advocates.

"You okay?" JJ asked in discomfort as he stared at her with glassy eyes.

Hotch cleared his throat with a cough. "Yeah, I'll feel better once this Matlock case is off our desk."

"I'll be here for a few more hours if you need anything." She headed to the door but stopped as his voice called her back.

"Thanks JJ, for staying with us." He smiled softly. "I honestly don't know what we'd do without you."

JJ returned the gesture warmly. "I've kind of getting used to you guys anyhow. I might as well stick around for a little while."

They both chuckled in unison. "Well, we're honoured."

"As you should be, Agent Hotchner." JJ mocked in reply.

"Don't stay too much longer." Hotch called out as she left his office. "We have an early start tomorrow."

"I'll leave when you leave." JJ called back causing him to chuckle lowly at her equally stubborn nature.

...

**If you want, let me know what you think in a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed!**

**This chapter is the last one. It's set before season 7 premiere and answers some of my questions about why JJ went to Rossi and the closeness between JJ and Hotch that I wanted to see and never got in season 7.**

**Not that anyone is probably interested but my thoughts about them not looking into JJ and Hotch's friendship and distancing the two characters, is because a) Paget knew she was leaving and Morgan needed a new female buddy to work in the field with because he's the flirty/macho one and needs a female partner :S b) During Prentiss' "death" JJ and Hotch got too close and decided to spend less time together so nothing developed further! c) Beth and Will... nuff said...**

** I'd like to think reason b) is the main issue but know it was most likely a) and the shipper in me just wants to get rid of reason c)...**

**Thanks for reading this story. If you have the time, leave a review and let me know what you think. **

...

"As you know, the Behavioural Analysis Unit is undermanned at the moment, with so many staff changes and budget cuts. We have a position open for a junior grade profiler. The profiling duties we require asks for a dedicated and seasoned agent. The position will include almost continual travelling, paperwork and consultations and nearly 24/7 contact with the office 365 days a year. It's not for the fainthearted."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "It's a tough job. Not everyone is cut out for it. We demand a lot from our profilers, and in return there is a generous pay package, a close knit, supportive team and often rewarding case outcomes."

"I see you've applied through the internal database. Everything seems to be in place." Hotch clicked his pen lid back into place, after signing his name at the bottom of the crisp white document.

Leaning back in his seat, his eyes remained on the file in front of him even though he could feel her eyes on him. "So, you were in the Bureau for eight years?"

"Is this really necessary?" The impeccably dressed woman asked pointedly.

Hotch met her shining blue eyes dryly. "Just answer the question, please."

"Fine." The blonde agent huffed. "I was in the Bureau for nearly nine years. I spent eighteen months in the Public Relations Office in New York City, six months in Quantico's Public Relations Office and then the seven years following as the Communication Coordinator in the Behavioural Analysis Unit."

The team supervisor pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "You do realise that there will be little to no media responsibilities for you as a profiler. While we experienced a void with the loss of our media liaison, we managed to share responsibilities of the position in house, and loaned out a lot of office duties back to the PR department. Communications was run with military precision and we struggled to overcome the departure of our former media liaison, but I realised how much responsibility landed on that office and I wouldn't want to put that much stress on any one person again, if I can help it."

"As long as there have been satisfactory changes, then I'm fine with that." The polished agent remarked.

"You attended The University of Pittsburgh and Georgetown University?" He queried.

Clearing her throat, the young agent nodded. "Yes, through scholarships and part-time work. I did my undergrad in Pittsburgh studying Communications with a minor in Psychology and Business Studies. My Masters at Georgetown was in Multimedia Communications and Public Relations."

"Georgetown is an excellent University. I studied there myself." Hotch revealed with a wide smile.

"Really, I had no idea." She quipped sarcastically.

He nodded once. "You've spent the last eleven months with the Department Of Defence."

"Yes, I was transferred to the Pentagon on the Deputy Director's request." The suited woman retorted while smoothing a crease in her pencil skirt.

The profiler raised a curious eye as he asked his next question. "And what did that job position entail?"

The former liaison groaned at his prying. "Are you serious?"

"These are all valid questions, Agent Jareau." Hotch replied smugly.

Scoffing, JJ glanced into the bullpen where Reid, Morgan, Seaver, Garcia and Rossi were sitting, pretending not to be watching the interaction between herself and Hotch. "Fine. I liaised with military departments and other agencies, namely the State Department and the CIA."

"For what purposes did you liaise with those specific agencies?" He prompted curtly.

JJ held his eyes as she replied. "That's classified."

"As is most of the information in your file from your time away. I wonder why that is?" Hotch closed the personnel file, hiding the lines of black bars that was threaded through the several pages within it.

JJ smirked slightly. "I'm sure you can fill in some of the blanks with your imagination."

"Unfortunately." He muttered under his breath.

Tilting her head to side, the soon to be profiler smiled reassuringly. "I'll still have some responsibilities with the DOD if you rehire me. They won't interfere with my role here but it's in our interest if I still remain in contact with my associates over there. For the time being at least."

"Have you heard anything more about the last case we worked together?" Hotch asked in seriousness, alluding to their former colleague and friend, Emily Prentiss who was in hiding for her own safety as well as the first BAU team's safety, after they were targeted by a former IRA officer with a grudge against the brunette profiler.

"Everything is as fine as it can be, right now." JJ answered calmly. "It's not ideal but it's in everyone's best interest that the details concerning that case, stay as quiet as possible for the time being."

"I agree." Hotch glanced down into the bullpen briefly.

"Is there anything else you need to know?" She prompted impatiently.

Hotch glanced back over the file. "You have very impressive references. Your last FBI Supervisor, sung your praises."

A comfortable silence overcame the room as they watched each other's warm expressions.

Feeling her smile widen, JJ placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "So, are you going to let me come back?"

"Have you got any questions for me?" He asked with a small smirk. "Do you need to know the team's routines? What the process is for court appearances? Where the coffee is?"

"You know, I think I'm more than aware of the daily workings of the BAU, but if I think of anything I won't hesitate in asking you." JJ hid back a smirk.

"How are the classes going?" Hotch wondered out loud in curiosity.

"They're going fine." She shrugged her shoulders and groaned. "Although, sometimes, it feels like I'm back in college, even then I didn't do half the reading I'm doing now. Most of it I already know the basics of, like the case studies and profiling techniques. I worked on several of the cases in the first place which is a little disheartening when I sit next to a perky, disillusioned twenty two year old."

"Is Rossi still being useful?" Hotch queried.

"If you class giving me a signed copy, of his first book useful, then sure." JJ chuckled. "What were you thinking when you decided to make him my, and I quote, mentor?"

Hotch laughed dryly. "It was our only option with my trip to Pakistan looming."

"So you've decided to go?" JJ raised her eyes nervously.

He nodded solemnly, sensing the change of atmosphere. "I don't really have an option in the matter. I haven't been briefed about the details yet, but I leave at the beginning of next month."

"You'll be safe out there right?" She said worriedly.

Hotch smiled at her concern. "Of course I will. I feel a lot better going, knowing that you're coming back to the team."

"So you're signing off on hiring a rookie profiler? What happened to this place being an elite division?" JJ pursed her lips in humour.

Hotch feigned a stern expression. "Do you want to come back, or not?"

"You need me and you know it." JJ giggled at his eye roll.

Hotch raised his hands in surrender. "You're right, and I've missed you around here."

JJ made a loud tutting sound. "Bringing me back through nepotism, Agent Hotchner, I don't know what's happened to you in the time I've been away."

"I've been desperate." He said deadpan.

They both laughed before JJ's eyes softened. "Thank you for keeping your promise and bringing me back."

"Thank you for coming back." Hotch replied sincerely. "I honestly don't know why you would. You have a pretty cushy position over in the DOD."

"I still have a few weeks there to complete my contract. But honestly, the work they have me doing makes me feel less human than my lowest day here." She revealed darkly.

He smiled warmly. "You're going to be a great profiler, JJ. I've always known that."

"Becoming a profiler is my only way to come back Hotch. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be back, but profiling wasn't really on my, to do list." JJ said dryly.

He laughed heartily. "I know that, but I'm sure we can change your mind."

"Profilers!" JJ scoffed. "They're always so sure of themselves."

"Welcome back to the BAU, Agent Jareau." Hotch closed the agent's personnel file and stood. "Do you have time to grab a coffee?"

"Sure, you can help me with my next load of exam revision." JJ followed his to the door with a smirk.

Hotch held the door open and grinned. "It would be my pleasure, Agent Jareau."

...

**I was going to write a 4****th**** chapter and have it be a shipper/suggestive/future interview but I might do that one as a separate story if anyone is interested.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
